


ASL In Love, Again

by Kereea



Series: ASL In Red [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Asexual Relationship, Comedy, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Rayleigh Likes Messing with People, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw Hats and Heart Pirates attempt to collect their missing crew members under the protection and mentorship of Silvers Rayleigh. Meanwhile Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and their significant others try to deal with their relationships and figure out where they stand now that things are very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASL In Love, Again

Rayleigh thankfully approved of the _Thousand Sunny_ much more than he had of _The Scalpel_. Luffy wished Franky was here to see the older shipwright gush over their ship…even if Traffy looked like someone had made him eat mud.

“Sorry he likes our ship better?” Luffy offered.

“As long as he’s not on mine and bitching about it, I don’t even care anymore,” Law said.

“I told Roger you could have an aquarium on a ship and he didn’t believe me!” Rayleigh laughed. “Who’s got the last laugh now?”

“Clearly you,” Sabo said.

“At least this means I can get some peace and quiet,” Law sighed, turning back to the sub.

Luffy grabbed his arm, “Where are you going?”

“Back to my ship?” Law said.

“But I haven’t shown you all of my ship yet! I’ve seen all of yours!”

“Because you ran around it like a wrecking ball because you got bored while we were underwater,” Law said.

…Okay that was true. “But you’ve still got to see it!”

After Law and the Heart Pirates and Rayleigh were given a full tour—with Luffy and Chopper seemingly competing to see how could say “awesome” the most—Rayleigh decided they’d stayed in Saboady’s waters long enough.

“We need to get going,” the old pirate said.

“Hey guys, wait for me!”

“…No way,” Nami said, breaking into a grin. They ran onto the deck to see Cyborg Franky in all his speedo-wearing glory.

“ _Super_! I knew you’d come back for the _Sunny_!” Franky declared.

“Franky!” the Straw Hats cheered, running forward to hug their shipwright and helmsman.

“Franky, Franky, _Silvers Rayleigh_ thinks your ship is awesome! How cool is that?” Luffy said.

“ _Super_ cool!” Franky declared, beaming.

“Well, check one off the list,” Law said. “Shachi’s next, then?”

“All right! Yep! Let’s go find your…he’s your marksman, right?” Luffy cheered.

“Gunner, yeah,” Law said.

Luffy beamed, “Let’s set sail to get our crews back!”

.o.o.o.

“…You know, I miss them already?” Shanks said, looking out at the horizon.

“Kids have to make their own way,” Benn said, wrapping his arms around Shanks from behind, wanting to enjoy the quiet. “They’ll be fine.”

“Benn, we let my old mentor supervise them. Rayleigh thinks training until you pass out is light work. He makes you look like a lazy teacher,” Shanks laughed. “…And then there’s Luffy’s new acquisition…”

“Oh no, not more about the boyfriend,” Benn groaned, letting go.

“He really doesn’t see it?” Lucky Roo asked.

“See what?” Shanks asked.

“That’s a no,” Kincaid said.

“Really, see what?” Shanks asked.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me, really?” Yasopp said. “It’s Luffy taking after _you_!”

“What?” Shanks asked.

“Exuberant, gutsy young pirate hooks up with more relaxed, logical older pirate for grounding purposes and because they kind of like messing with him. It’s you and Benn all over again,” Lucky Roo said.

“I _knew_ there was a reason I felt sorry for Law,” Benn said, smirking.

“Hey!” Shanks yelled.

“Not that I don’t love you of course, you’re just a maddening idiot sometimes. Or an idiotic madman when you change it up,” Benn teased.

“I hate you so much right now Benn Beckman.”

“Hell, Luffy even calls him by a nickname instead of his first name…” Lucky Roo said.

Benn chuckled, remembering the day Shanks had asked him on a date. Or more accurately, dragged him to a restaurant and then declared that they were dating now.

He’d punched Shanks in the face, stormed out, and not talked to the idiot until he was properly _asked_. Either Luffy had a gentler touch or Law was more passive than Benn was. Or Law’s musings about being insane weren’t entirely sarcastic…

Huh, now that he thought about, only Ace and Marco had actually managed to date. Sabo and Koala had never met up long enough before Marinford and Law and Luffy didn’t seem to care about it.

“Our kids have weird love lives,” Benn told Shanks.

“Oh, _now_ you get it!” Shanks said, arm flailing. “When they’re gone instead of when you could have backed me up!”

“Shanks, you’re being ridiculous, I wouldn’t have backed you up at this level of crazy. In fact, almost my whole job as First Mate is to _not_ back you up when you’re being crazy.”

“Some help you are!”

“Shanks, they’re all as stubborn as _you_ so nothing we say would change their minds,” Benn said, pulling his captain closer with an arm around the shoulders.

.o.o.o.

**_First Month_ **

**“** This is _super_!” Franky said, looking over the sub’s controls.

“If you take any of that apart I’m taking you apart!” Law said.

“Jeez he’s grouchy today,” Sabo sighed. “Hey, Bepo, what’s with your captain?”

“I, uh…don’t think he slept so well. Sorry,” Bepo said.

“Do you guys have a shipwright?” Franky asked.

“Shachi kind of does it on top of his other jobs, we’re picking him up next,” Penguin said.

“Huh. Well, I’m going to be modifying the Sunny a bit, want me to do some work over here too?” Franky asked.

“…Not while we’re underwater,” Law decided, turning to leave.

“Where are you going?” Sabo asked.

“To check on Ace-ya. Maybe his sulking and my annoyance can combine into something amusing,” Law said.

“…Sure it’s just that he didn’t sleep well?” Sabo asked.

“We’re also a bit low on coffee. I asked Nami to budget for a lot more next time we resupply.”

“Ah, addict. Say no more,” Sabo said. Shanks always got morose if Benn or Sabo and his brothers hid the alcohol for more than a week. In his defense he’d been drinking as a cabin boy at the age of ten…

“So, I’m expanding the girl’s room…adding an extra bunk room for Bentham and the future Jinbe,” Franky said, going down a list with Luffy and Nami. “Rayleigh’s sleeping where?”

“Zoro’s bunk in his and Usopp’s room,” Luffy said.

“And Ace is coming back to his room eventually, right?” Franky asked.

“Oh yeah. Traffy can’t wait to get him off his ship,” Luffy said. He leaned closer and whispered loudly. “I don’t think they like each other!”

“They really don’t,” Sabo agreed. Sure, he didn’t like Law, the guy was dating Luffy…but it could be worse. Much worse. So he could maintain with the occasional threat here or there.

“I don’t care what they like or not. Your shipwright can admire the tin can all he wants, it’s Armament Haki time for you lot!” Rayleigh decided. “Now, Sabo, I’m told you’re the best on both crews with it…let’s see how good that is.”

Sabo had a very bad feeling about this.

.o.o.o.

“Okay, no, stop,” Law said. “Wait.”

“I’m sick of staying in bed!” Ace snapped, about to swing his legs over the side.

“Which is fine but you’ve been in bed for nearly three weeks, standing is not going to be as easy as you think and I’m not going to put up with your crew finding out I let you fall on your ass to learn that,” Law said.

Law forced Ace to slowly slide his feet to the floor. “Okay. Now try.”

“Stop hovering.”

“I’m the only one in here. I have to grab you if you fall. And I will since falling might mess up my work,” Law said.

“Look, I’m fi—whoa,” Ac said as his knees nearly gave out and Law caught him.

“This is why we listen to surgeons,” Law said, smirking.

“Fuck you.”

“I thought we established that I do not consent to sex with you,” Law said.

“Ugh, you’re such a creeper,” Ace muttered as Law helped him walk.

“Saw the man trying to fuck me against my will.”

“ _Why are you so creepy_?”

“Law, don’t mess with poor Ace,” Koala chided as she approached. “Also, do we have any ice?”

“Why?” Law asked.

“Rayleigh was just sparring with Sabo. Sabo needs ice,” she said. “…He lasted about a minute.”

“I am becoming very concerned about our alleged protector,” Law said.

“Is Sabo okay?” Ace asked.

“Yeah, just dazed and bruised,” Koala said. “Rayleigh said he was impressed.”

“…That he lasted a minute?” Law tried to clarify.

“Yep. I’m kind of scared too,” Koala told them.

“I can’t wait to see what he has planned for you and Luffy-ya for Conqueror’s Haki,” Law mused. He hoped he got to watch. Might tide him through whatever ridiculousness Rayleigh had in store for _him_.

“Don’t make me think about it.”

“Is that a challenge, Ace-ya?” Law asked.

Ace glared at him, “Once this seastone cuff comes off, I’m roasting you alive.”

Law smirked, “You can try.”

.o.o.o.

“You’ve all got potential!” Rayleigh declared. “Except the kid who hid in the barrel to avoid me.”

Usopp sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed in shame.

“He’s already there. Knowing he’s a sniper and shouldn’t fight me, that was a good move,” Rayleigh said. “Took me a whole five minutes to hunt you out, too.”

“Wait…” Penguin said. “So… Nami, Chopper, and I didn’t _have_ to fight you?”

“Are you primary combatants?” Rayleigh asked.

“…Well, no, I mean, we’re more like support…” Penguin said.

“Then why’d you agree to fight me?” Rayleigh asked, smirking.

“I _hate_ him,” Nami hissed as Law fixed her sprained wrist.

“We’ll make a club,” Law said.

“Yes,” Sabo said.

“You two _are_ primary combatants!” Rayleigh said. “No whining!”

“We’re not whining, we’re insulting you,” Sabo muttered under his breath. Rayleigh threw a hunk of wood at his head which Koala quickly yanked him out of the way of.

“Well, now I know what to do with a bunch of you…except you,” Rayleigh said to Ace. “Observation Haki is a little hard to train if I can’t take a real swing at you…”

“Give it a month and then you can aim anywhere but his stomach,” Chopper said. “How long do you think on that, Dr. Trafalgar?”

“At least six months, Dr. Tony,” Law replied.

“Fine. We’ll work on your Conqueror’s Haki while your rubber brother recovers,” Rayleigh said. “And for that…I’m going to have to get you good and angry!”

Every single member of the Straw Hats, especially Luffy and Sabo, looked terrified at the prospect.

.o.o.o.

“That…was awesome,” Penguin declared hours later as he passed out dinner.

“Who knew Conqueror’s Haki made physical shockwaves?” Usopp asked. “It’s never done that when Luffy and Ace have used it before!”

“Because we never fought each other with it,” Luffy said. “Hard to get mad enough at each other.”

“Lucky for you whippersnappers I am well versed in the ancient art in pissing off whomever I damn well please,” Rayleigh said. “It’s a good skill to have in the New World, too.”

“Because it makes opponents get sloppy?” Nami asked.

“Yes indeed,” Rayleigh said. “Law seems to know how to use it…though he’s mainly aiming it at his _patient_. Can’t say it gives me faith in his bedside manner.”

“Bedside manner has been delegated to Dr. Tony,” Law replied.

“Because he doesn’t exude creepy?” Ace asked.

“Because I don’t like putting up with whiny patients,” Law replied, his tone pleasant in a way that promised severe pain in the future.

“Take it down a few notches, guys,” Sabo said.

“So since I can get up, should we just…reconfigure my room for recovery or something?” Ace asked.

“It’d be easier to just keep you on the _Scalpel_ ,” Chopper said. “In case anything does go wrong.

“You can have your own room,” Penguin offered. “There’s…well, a lot free right now.”

“Actually I’m going to side with Ace-ya on this,” Law said. “Both Dr. Tony and I sleep on the _Sunny_ anyway.”

“Wait…you’ve been sleeping here?” Sabo asked.

“Why would you sleep here?” Ace asked.

“Cause Traffy’s the best pillow ever, duh,” Luffy said. “Why wouldn’t I sleep with him as muh as I could?”

“You’ve been sleeping with my little brother **frequently**?” Ace bellowed, protective-rage fueled Conqueror’s Haki reverberating throughout the entire room.

“…So I should have threatened Luffy more or brought up his love life, good to know,” Rayleigh said, taking out a notepad.

“Eh, I don’t care so long as Captain’s getting some sleep for once,” Penguin said.

“Yeah, I mean it’s not like they’re doing anything,” Usopp said. “Walls are thin, I’d have heard something if they were.”

“How do you not realize the implications of this?” Sabo demanded.

“The…implications that you and Ace are extremely overprotective of one of the toughest pirates out there?” Koala asked.

“…Point taken,” Sabo admitted. “Law, break his heart and I kill you.”

“And then I roast your corpse so the Sea Kings get a good meal,” Ace added.

“You are both insane,” Law told them.

.o.o.o.

“Jeez, what do they think we’re doing, anyway?” Luffy asked.

“Sex. Pretty sure they think you’re on the receiving end, too,” Law said.

“Okay, even if sex wasn’t…bleh…I’d be on top,” Luffy said. “At least most of the time, I know it’s not, you know, exclusive. But I think I’d be more into that if I was into it at all which I’m not since…bleh.”

“Sex is ‘bleh’…so _descriptive_ ,” Law chuckled.

Luffy rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t need to be descriptive, it’s bleh.”

“They’re worried about you. That’s…nice,” Law said. “For you, not for me. But they do have good reasons. You’re pretty young and I’ve got seven years on you. It would be easy to use that experience to manipulate you.”

“Tch. Some boyfriend you are, not even knowing that people can’t make me do stuff I don’t want to,” Luffy scoffed. Wasn’t that obvious?

“A lot of people think they’re that way and then get manipulated,” Law scolded gently. “It’s good that they’re looking out for you. I can just prove them wrong the old fashioned way.”

“So you want to prove them wrong?” Luffy teased. They were both still kind of new to this, and Luffy wasn’t always sure how Law felt. Law could be weirdly hard to read sometimes. It was all the fake-smiling, really.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re…interesting,” Law said.

“Traffy’s interesting too. Kind of mopey which isn’t interesting, but the rest of the time you’re fine,” Luffy said.

“ _Mopey_?” Law demanded incredulously.

There was a banging on the wall from the left side. “Hey!”

It was Usopp. “What did I just say at dinner? Trying to sleep here!”

“Sorry!” Law called.

“At least you’re not listening to Koala and Sabo go at it!” Luffy added.

There were twin shrieks of outrage from the right wall of the cabin followed by Sabo demanding, “You can _hear that_?”

“Remember what Usopp said, thin walls!” Law said. “We hear you all the time!”

There was a loud yell from the other room that bordered Sabo’s, “So can I! I’m moving back to the damn sub!”

.o.o.o.

The next morning, Sabo and Koala seemed to have developed permanent blushes and Ace was roping Jean Bart into helping him move his stuff.

.o.o.o.

**_Second_ ** _**Month** _

It hadn’t taken long for Jean Bart and Franky to start bonding over “manliness.” And with that came what could only be called awesome things.

“…What’s Franky doing?” Penguin asked.

“Practicing suplexing guys more than twice his size,” Usopp said as he and Shachi continued working on blueprints for a new Clima Tact for Nami.

“…Huh,” Penguin said, sitting next to them. “Well, Jean Bart seems into it.”

“Nothing is manlier than wrestling,” Shachi said. “We could try making the dials less obtrusive…”

“I’d really like to study that weather ball of Nami’s more…” Usopp sighed. “Could be a big help…”

“Yeah but what will she do to us if we break it?” Shachi asked, wide-eyed.

“…Your captain is the Surgeon of Death and you’re scared of _Nami_ ,” Usopp said.

“You aren’t?” Penguin asked.

“Point taken,” Usopp said.

.o.o.o.

“Uh…huh…” Sabo said. “Got it. Thanks, Robin.”

“You found Robin?” Luffy asked as Sabo hung up.

“She was with the Revolutionary Army,” Koala said. “I can’t believe I didn’t think Kuma might have shoved anyone there!”

“So do we need to pick her up somewhere secret?” Luffy asked.

“She wants us to wait a month,” Koala said. “We—they…you know what I mean! Have some Poneglyph bits she wanted to study.”

“Okay,” Luffy sighed. “She does want to learn history and stuff…”

“Apparently she tried to deck Dragon in the face when she met him,” Koala added. “Apparently she remembered Sabo and Ace complaining about him.”

“Robin’s the _best_ ,” Sabo said, smirking. “So…that’s Robin and Zoro were know the locations of, and Brook and Sanji we still need to find.”

“And the Heart Pirates,” Luffy said. “Too bad so many people on Traffy’s crew are good at blending into crowds and stuff. We’re going to be at that for a while.”

A wave of what felt like pure rage shot through the ship.

“Damn it, Rayleigh’s pissing off Ace again…” Sabo muttered.

“Hey, it works!” Luffy said.

“Yeah, but then Ace is a grumpy bastard for the rest of the day and that _sucks,_ ” Sabo said.

.o.o.o.

Luffy was woken up with an elbow to the gut, “Wh-huh?”

“Sorry.”

Luffy cracked his eyes open. Law was sitting up, panting. “You okay?”

“Just a nightmare. I’m fine.”

Luffy sat up, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Law didn’t sound fine.

Luffy folded his arms behind his head, “You used to nightmares?”

“Yes.”

Huh. Luffy didn’t remember Law having them…

“It’s been…better. Recently,” Law said.

Luffy blushed as he realized Law was really saying it had gotten better since they started sharing a bed. “Um…that’s good.”

Luffy didn’t need to see Law to tell he was blushing now, too. “Err, yeah. It has been. Good.”

Luffy really hated that their relationship wasn’t like Sabo’s or Ace’s or Shanks and Benn’s where his brothers and dads seemed to always know what was going on with their partner. A lot of the time he really felt like he had Law figured out and then he got stuff like this where he got reminded how secretive his boyfriend was.

“So…go back to sleep and act like this didn’t happen?” Law offered.

Also his boyfriend was weirdly into asking to act like stuff didn’t happen when it did. “But it happened. And that’s okay.”

He felt Law go weirdly still. Like he didn’t get that Luffy didn’t care he’d had a bad dream.

“Fine,” Law agreed, laying back down. Luffy followed, snuggling into his side.

.o.o.o.

Sabo and Koala were running out of places to have privacy. True, they’d already used most of the ship at some point or other—both ships, actually, besides the kitchens because, well, that was where food was made—but the Straw Hats and Hearts were all wandering a lot more lately.

Also hiding in weird places if they hoped to avoid Rayleigh that day. They’d found Chopper in the cabinet under the bathroom sink until they’d confirmed Rayleigh was after Bepo and Franky that morning.

So they’d settled on the Navigation room. Nami and Bentham had been discussing non-Devil Fruit disguise techniques and so they’d assumed Nami didn’t need it.

And now they were hiding in the closet, half-dressed, because Nami and Bentham had barged in.

“I can’t believe you found Sanji just by calling home!” Nami laughed. “It’s Koala with Robin all over again!”

“I’m as surprised as you are!” Bentham said. “He’s actually in the _Okama Kingdom_. The real one, not the Impel Down one.”

“And?” Nami asked. “Did they say how he was?”

“He says he is in hell,” Bentham relayed, sounding peeved.

Sabo and Koala winced in sympathy. Of course Sanji would say that…

“…Huh,” Nami said. “Well, give me the coordinates so we can ‘save’ our chef…”

“Do we _have_ to be quick about it?” Bentham sulked.

“We kind of need a better cook on board. Poor Penguin is utterly overwhelmed and Sabo and I only know how to make really basic stuff,” Nami said. “I’ll help you guilt trip the hell out of him, though.”

“Deal,” Bentham agreed.

Koala chuckled softly. She couldn’t wait to see what those two cooked up for Sanji.

“…My leg’s gone asleep,” Sabo muttered.

“What, really?” she asked.

“ _Serious_ pins and needles here.”

Koala tried to move herself off it a bit. “Better?”

“Not really…jeez how long are they going to talk about how we save Sanji?” Sabo grumbled.

“No offense, sweetie, but I don’t care how long it takes if we get a better cook. Penguin’s shit when he’s stressed and you burnt the soup this morning.”

“It’s liquid, you can’t burn liquid.”

“Oh yes you can!” Koala hissed, jabbing him in the chest.

“Okay, okay, sorry I somehow burned liquid…” Sabo muttered.

“Okay seriously, you two, we can hear you!” Nami yelled.

“What?” Sabo asked as Bentham opened the door, letting them both fall flat along with a mess of maps.

“Oops! Sorry, didn’t know you were in an awkward position,” Bentham said.

“Oh jeez my leg,” Sabo muttered, rubbing it furiously as Koala fixed her top.

“Did you think you were being subtle?” Nami asked.

“No, just that maybe my sneaking skills were intact,” Koala confessed.

“Maybe yours were and Sabo’s weren’t?” Bentham offered as he helped her up.

“Gee, thanks,” Sabo said.

Bentham shrugged, “Just…trying to be nice!”

“Fine…guys, did I burn the soup?” Sabo asked.

“Yes,” Nami and Bentham agreed.

.o.o.o.

“Chopper, I need your help.”

Chopper looked at Ace, wide-eyed. “Oh, no, is something wrong? Should I grab Law?”

“No!” Ace said firmly. “Don’t get Law! I…do you know anything about…injuries affecting Devil Fruit Powers? I know you’ve studied your powers a lot.”

“Sure, is your fire acting weird? Are you having trouble going intangible?” Chopper asked.

“It’s not working,” Ace said.

“…What?” Chopper asked.

“My fire is not working,” Ace said.

“Okay that’s just weird, be more specific,” Chopper said. “Can you set anything on fire?”

“No.”

“Go intangible?”

“No.”

“In any way alter your body temperature?”

“I…don’t know,” Ace said.

“Well let’s start there,” Chopper said. “I’m sure it’s something minor, like your body is still recovering from the whole ‘nearly vaporized organs’ thing, but we can’t be too careful.”

.o.o.o.

“Could be his Haki,” Rayleigh commented.

Ace cursed the fact that apparently everyone else had to be busybodies today and his attempts to keep Chopper quiet had been in vain.

“What _about_ his Haki?” Law asked. “He’s not using Armament right now and he’s shit at it anyway.”

“Gee, thanks,” Ace said.

“Could be Conqueror’s,” Rayleigh said. “Conqueror’s Haki is, at its core, the exertion of one’s will over other things.”

“Why would I will my fire to _not work_?” Ace demanded, Luffy and Sabo echoing the question.

“Could be subconscious issues, I’m not some mind doctor,” Rayleigh said.

“Huh…do you know where we can find a mind doctor?” Luffy asked.

Ace rolled his eyes, “I don’t need a mind doctor!”

Sabo socked him in the shoulder, “Well, my hand’s not on fire so…”

“Ace wouldn’t set you on fire though…Traffy, try punching Ace?” Luffy suggested.

“I’m not risking burns to test your brother’s pilot light,” Law said, earning a quiet “aw…” from Luffy. “Also Ace is physically stronger than me and could still break my hand for it.”

“Yes I could,” Ace agreed.

“Maybe…maybe you don’t think it works?” Chopper asked, tapping his chin. “Like…since it didn’t protect you at Marinford…”

“I’ve never thought being a logia made me invincible,” Ace said. “Got smacked enough with Haki as a teen to know better.”

“Yeah…but no one in East Blue and almost no one in Paradise could lay a hand on you anyway,” Sabo mused. “You might know consciously that it’s not true but…I don’t know, maybe you did start to overestimate yourself…”

“Are you honestly saying I thought I was invincible and didn’t realize I was thinking it?” Ace asked heatedly.

“That is exactly what he just said,” Law said.

Ace glared at him. Per usual, Law didn’t seem to care.

“Well, maybe it’ll work itself out,” Rayleigh said. “If it doesn’t keep the ‘mind doctor’ thing in mind.”

“None of us know what that is!” Chopper complained.

.o.o.o.

**_Third_ ** _**Month**_

“Traffy! Hey, hey Traffy!”

Law looked up. Luffy was waving at him and dragging Franky to his location.

…This should be interesting.

“Traffy, think you can help Franky out?” Luffy asked.

“…Explain,” Law decided.

“Okay, so, I normally upgrade myself,” Franky said. “But my back’s my weak point since, well, can’t see or reach it.”

“But Traffy can pull off body parts and turn them around right?” Luffy asked.

“…Yes…” Law agreed, seeing where this was going. “But Franky-ya is a cyborg, Luffy-ya. I know how to reattach biological parts, but not mechanical ones, even though detaching them would certainly be busy.”

“Yeah, but a lot of my stuff is compatible with itself, it should click in pretty easily if you do it right,” Franky said.

“…You won’t stop bugging me until I do it, will you?” Law asked.

“Not really!” Luffy agreed.

“Fine, I’m bored,” Law said.

“Really?” Luffy asked. “You usually say something when you’re bored.”

“Last time I did that, Rayleigh-ya decided it was time for an Armament Haki lesson.”

“Oh, that was why you were all bruised last week?” Luffy asked.

“He even made sure I was too tired to heal the bruises!” Law said.

.o.o.o.

“So why couldn’t Jinbe just join?” Nami asked Koala.

“Fishman Island needs protecting,” Koala said. “With Whitebeard gone…it’s better for Jinbe to stay there for now, in case something happens.”

“So…here’s what I don’t get,” Nami said. “Arlong hated humans…but he never laid a hand on you when you showed up with that message from Jinbe telling him to, well, pretty much cut it out.”

“He’d already broken one promise to Fisher Tiger. We knew he wouldn’t break another one,” Koala said.

“What?” Nami asked.

“Fisher Tiger. He was a Fishman who raided Mariejois to free as many slaves as he could. He was mostly there for Fishmen, but he let anyone go he found…including me, though he didn’t meet me until years later,” Koala said. “Like a lot of members of the Sun Pirates, the tattoo covers a brand.”

“Oh,” Nami said.

“Arlong hated my guts,” Koala continued. “I spent a lot of time hiding behind Aladdin and Jinbe. But Fisher Tiger, even though he didn’t like me either, he had issues with humans, wouldn’t let Arlong throw me overboard and instead brought me back to my hoe island.”

“That was nice of him,” Nami said.

“Yeah…until the citizens reported his presence to the Marines. I tried to get a hold of them to warn them…but I was too late,” Koala said. “They’d made a deal with Admiral Kizaru, he wouldn’t charge the village with having the ‘property of the Celestial Dragons’ aka me, if they gave him as much information as they could. Fisher Tiger died.”

“But what about the promises?” Nami asked.

“He made his whole crew promise not to tell anyone about the ambush or to take their rage out on humans,” Koala said.

“Well, _that_ worked,” Nami commented bitterly.

“Yeah. I ran in right before he died, and Arlong blamed me and tried to kill me, so Fisher Tiger made him promise to never lay a hand on me as proof he wouldn’t keep the cycle of hate going,” Koala said. “I stayed with the Sun Pirates after that, and became their liaison to the Revolutionary Army.”

“So Arlong was mad his captain died and took it out on my whole island?” Nami asked angrily.

“There was some other stuff but…pretty much,” Koala said. “I think he targeted you personally because of me though.”

“What?”

Koala tugged her hair, “Redheaded human he hated but he wasn’t allowed to hurt. He probably took some of it out on you since we look similar.”

“Huh…that makes some sense…” Nami said. “So, wait, Jinbe _knew_ about it?”

“Some. We didn’t think it was as bad as it was,” Koala said. “But Hatchan let something slip with a message and that’s when Jinbe sent me to investigate…it was also kind of a ‘fuck you’ reminder to Arlong too, sending me. You know, a, ‘hey, remember, we’re not supposed to hurt humans, idiot, Fisher Tiger’s orders’ kind of deal.”

“That’s why you took Hatchan with you when you left?” Nami asked.

“Yeah. So…sorry we let it go for so long,” Koala said. “I’m sure Jinbe will have his own apology when he joins up.”

“I just…what did you _think_ was happening?” Nami asked.

“I don’t know,” Koala said. “Arlong being a typical asshole pirate, demanding tribute, maybe kicking a few puppies…we pretty just let it slide, which was the problem.”

“No kidding,” Nami sighed. “On the upside…you helped us kick his ass.”

“He _deserved_ an asskicking!” Koala said fiercely. “Several asskickings. Lasting several days. Each.”

“I’ll take liberating my island,” Nami said. “We all right?”

“Yeah,” Koala said. “We’re all right.”

.o.o.o.

“You’d think there’d be more news of a talking, singing, panty-requesting skeleton!” Bentham said as he, Robin, and Shachi combed the papers.

“Question…” Shachi said. “Does he steal panties or just ask?”

“Ask,” Robin said.

“Oh, good, that’s way less creepy,” Shachi said.

“I’ve never understood the act of stealing panties. People do know you can get them in stores, right? Really nice ones, even?” Bentham asked.

“I think it’s more the stealing than the panties,” Robin said.

“Huh,” Bentham said. “…He’s a violinist right?”

“Yes,” Robin said.

Bentham turned his section of the paper around to display a poster for a concert starting “Soul King” the violinist.

“…We’ll start there,” Robin said.

.o.o.o.

**_Fourth_ ** _**Month**_

“ _ACE!_ ”

Ace turned and barely caught his panicking little brother, “What, what’s wrong?”

“Sabo and Koala are _eating each other’s faces_!” Luffy yelled. “We’ve got to stop them!”

Shachi and Usopp broke down in laughter as Ace turned bright red, “Luffy…they’re not eating each other. I promise.”

“Yes they are!” Luffy said. “I saw it!”

“Luffy, they’re making out. It happens. I do it with Marco,” Ace said. “Shudder-inducing as it is to think about our dads kissing, I’m sure Shanks and Benn have done it too.”

“People do it on _purpose_?” Luffy wailed.

“You’re dating, you’ll probably try eventually,” Ace said, finally pulling Luffy off. How he hadn’t seen Sabo and Koala doing it yet when they were both smitten stupid was beyond Ace, really.

Luffy looked disgusted, “I don’t want to try to eat Traffy’s face!”

“Oh thank goodness,” Law drawled. “And here I was all terrified. Relax, Luffy-ya, I don’t want to shove my tongue down your throat either. Hell only knows what’s been down it in the last few hours…”

“People put their tongues in other peoples’ mouths? And down their throats? Ugh, that’s gross!” Luffy said.

“Okay, well when you say it like _that_ …” Usopp admitted.

“No, that fish speed-eating contest you had with Bepo was gross,” Ace said. “Making out feels good to a lot of people, Lu, you’re just not one of them.”

“Thank goodness,” Luffy said. “I’m going to go sit with Traffy, he’s not crazy about this.”

“I’m not the one who ran onto the deck in a screaming panic because my brother is indulging in heavy kissing!” Ace called after him.

“That was not kissing! This is kissing!” Luffy said, quickly kissing Law as he plopped down next to him. “See! Kissing! They’re…being _weird_!”

“Can you _not_ kiss your creepy boyfriend in front of me?” Ace groaned.

“I’m the creepy one when you admit to sticking your tongue in other peoples’ mouths? Sure…” Law muttered as Luffy laced their fingers together.

“I heard that!” Ace said.

“I meant for you to,” Law replied.

They glared at each other for a few moments before Ace huffed and looked away and Law was distracted by Luffy nuzzling his neck.

“Not in _public_ ,” Law complained.

“Sorry Traffy,” Luffy said, snuggling into his side instead and peering quizzically at Law’s book.

“I’ll go let Sabo know he’s scarred you for life then,” Ace sighed, heading for the interior.

“Thanks, Ace!” Luffy yelled without a hint of irony.

Ace really did not understand his little brother some days.

.o.o.o.

**_Fifth_ ** _**Month**_

Marco decided to land as far from the gardens as he could manage, just in case any stray flames hit something flammable like flowers.

“Hey Marco!” Sabo called from where he was fishing on the deck. “We saw you coming, Sanji went to grab Ace for you.”

“Thanks!” Marco said. “Catch anything good?”

“Yeah, there’s these really nice lean, sweet fish around here,” Usopp said.

“I like the eels better,” Rayleigh said. “Your chef gives their flavor a nice kick.”

“Hey, Marco.”

Marco grinned, heading over to Ace immediately, “There’s my fire-starter. Good to see you.”

“You too.”

Ace felt different when Marco hugged him, softer. Law and his brothers probably weren’t letting him have his old workout routine back yet. Marco wondered if that was why he had a shirt on—he’d honestly never seen Ace wear one.

“We need to make out. No questions,” Ace said.

Marco normally wouldn’t have had any but since Ace insisted… “Wait, what-?”

And Ace was tugging him down and okay, questions _later_ -

“ _Ace_!” he heard Luffy groan.

“I have wanted to do that forever,” Ace laughed, pulling back.

“You did not just suck face with me to upset your little brother,” Marco said.

“I’m trying to help him get over his issues,” Ace said.

“There’s nothing to get over!” Luffy yelled.

“I’ll help you get back at him,” Trafalgar Law offered.

“You will _not-_ ” Ace began to insist as Marco rolled his eyes and went to drag him to his room. This was getting ridiculous. “Oh, hey, Marco, I’m rooming on the sub right now.”

“Why?”

“So I don’t hear Sabo and Koala banging or worse, being all overly-romantic and shit,” Ace said.

“Say no more,” Marco said, heading for the gangplank that connected both ships.

They made their way inside the sub and since this seemed to grant them plenty of privacy, Marco decided he didn’t need to wait and pushed Ace up against a wall.

“It’s good to see you again,” Marco murmured.

“You too,” Ace replied, kissing him.

Marco smiled as they pulled away from each other, letting a few little wisps of flame ignite around himself. To his surprise, Ace’s eyes went wide.

“Ah, you might not want to do that…” Ace muttered, looking a bit ashamed.

“What’s wrong?” Marco asked, quickly putting the fires out.

“I, ah…” Ace mumbled. “My powers aren’t really working that well. And I don’t want you to accidentally burn me and freak out.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Marco said, nodding in agreement. He’d hate to have done that. “What’s going on with your fire, then?”

Ace shrugged. “Don’t know. Chopper and Rayleigh say it’s because I’m depressed and maybe not over my fire not protecting me from, well.”

He gestured at his stomach. “Something about maybe subconsciously suppressing it with my Haki? I don’t know…”

“I see,” Marco said.

“I’m really sorry” Ace sighed.

“Hey, no, come here,” Marco said. “Ace, I’m not going to say no just because we can’t do the kinkier shit. You think I came out here just for the fun sex?”

“…We do kind of have a lot of sex,” Ace admitted.

“Yeah, because I’m in love with you and can’t get enough of you,” Marco murmured, smiling softly as Ace melted against him. “Been having a bad time of it, sweetheart?”

“I just…I feel so useless.”

“Ace, five months ago we all thought you were dead,” Marco said firmly. “You _need_ to fully recover before you can go around kicking ass again.”

“But it’s been _five months_ ,” Ace said.

“Ace, were you not paying attention to Law back when you were on bed rest? You had some organs practically brought back from _nothing_ ,” Marco said. “That’s probably got a long recovery time.”

“…Doesn’t really make it any better. I’m one of the guys who does the most keeping people safe on the crew and now….now I’m the one getting fucking _babysat_ ,” Ace muttered.

“Nothing wrong with letting someone else take care of you for a bit…how about you let _me_ take care of you now?” Marco asked.

Ace went red, “I…I…um, I…”

Marco would never get tired of being able to do that. “Come on, sweetheart. Let me make it better?”

Ace’s room on the sub was one hell of a mess, but that didn’t really matter. What mattered was Ace was in his arms again, alive and very much his, if only for a little while.

“Your hair’s longer,” Marco commented, running his fingers through it. “It’s nice.”

Ace shrugged, “Just haven’t gotten around to cutting it, I guess.”

“Well I like it,” Marco said, shrugging his own shirt off before reaching for Ace’s.

“No!”

Marco backed off immediately. “What’s wrong?”

Ace looked positively panicked. “I…I don’t want you to see…it’s…it’s not…I mean it looks _bad_ …”

“Easy, easy,” Marco said softly. “Ace, do you think I care?”

Ace frowned, “…Maybe?”

Marco rolled his eyes, “Wrong answer.”

“I just…it’s bad.”

“I don’t care,” Marco said again and Ace sighed, taking off his shirt.

The scar was large, like the fist that had caused it. Ace’s navel was completely obliterated, or otherwise buried under the rough red flesh. Marco gently ran his fingers across it, “You’re still here.”

“Y-yeah,” Ace said.

“Mm-hm,” Marco hummed appreciatively, running his hand down Ace’s side. As he’d expected, his fingers dipped into the skin ever so slightly, as opposed to when it had been firmer when Ace was presumably allowed to work out more.

Ace cringed again, “Yeah, about that…”

“Stop thinking I mind, Ace,” Marco said. “So you’re a little soft. So what?”

“So I fucking _hate_ it!” Ace hissed. “I’m supposed to be one of the strongest here!”

“And you are. You’re just under the weather right now,” Marco said. “Ace, we all know if you wanted to you could go grab that Jean Bart guy and throw him overboard without him being able to do a damn thing. And you could do it with _one hand_. Yeah, you’re not _as_ solid but there’s still muscle there and you’ve always been a fucking _beast_ strength-wise. So calm the hell down about it, yoi.”

.o.o.o.

Ace tried to let himself relax, “I just…I….”

“Easy,” Marco says for what feels like the millionth time. “Ace, come on. You’re acting like I’m going to get mad. It’s me. You know I don’t get mad.”

Ace snickered. That was true, Marco was almost chronically lax when not in battle. It was part of what he loved about Marco, his presence was soothing. “Okay, yeah…maybe I’m overreacting I just…I’m scared.”

It about killed him to say that. But it was true. He’d been really shaken by Marinford and maybe…maybe not telling anyone hadn’t been the best idea.

“You think I’m not?” Marco asked.

Ace blinked in surprise as Marco sat back. _Marco the Phoenix_ was scared? It didn’t make sense. Ace was supposed to be the tough one for his crew, the one who protected the others…but Marco had always been stronger still. The hell was he scared for?

“I’m so scared these days,” Marco admitted, shaking his head and laughing. “Scared I’m going to screw up and get my family killed. I know as first commander I should have been ready but…but Pops just always seemed invincible. I mean…how can I live up to that?”

“Marco…” Ace said.

“And you…I was _right there_ ,” Marco said. “I was right there and you still almost died on me because I was an idiot and made us stop-”

“Marco!”

Marco stopped and stared at him.

“I don’t blame you, that asshole came out of nowhere,” Ace said, wrapping his arms round Marco’s shoulders. “And you got him off me in less than a second. You’re not why I almost died, you…you’re why Law had enough to work with to save me. Everyone always babbles about how close it was, and it was only close because you didn’t let his stupid magma go all the way through me.”

Ace took a deep breath, “Look…I guess we’re both just really stressing about stuff and…I don’t want to waste my time with you doing that. I probably won’t see you again for five _more_ months.”

Marco smiled back and damn if that didn’t make Ace feel more accomplished than anything else during these last few months.

“Sounds good, yoi,” Marco said.

“Good,” Ace said, shuddering slightly as Marco ran his hands up and down his sides again. He hated how he looked right now, how it showed how weak he felt inside on the outside and how decided unsexy it was.

But…but Marco was looking at him with those same eyes he always had when he thought Ace was being sexy and…maybe that was enough.

.o.o.o.

“What’s wrong?” Law asked as Penguin stormed over from the sub.

“Someone needs to tell those idiots that metal _transfers heat_ ,” Penguin groused. “Fucking elementals…almost damaged some of the equipment…”

“Oh great they’re having fire sex again,” Sabo muttered. “…Wait. They’re having fire sex.”

“You know what this means?” Luffy asked Law and Sabo excitedly.

“Why don’t you tell us?” Sabo asked.

“Marco’s a _mind doctor_!” Luffy cheered.

“Or Ace is more comfortable hashing out issues with his lover and equal than the little brothers he still sees as people he needs to protect at all times and therefore not show weakness to,” Law said.

“…No, Marco’s a mind doctor,” Luffy insisted.

“What does that even _mean_?” Law asked.

“I don’t care, Ace is getting back to normal and that’s what matters,” Sabo said. “Come on, Law. You know there’s no use arguing with Luffy.”

“Well yeah, but he’ll do it anyway,” Luffy said.

“Because I’m right!” Law said.

“Like hell you are,” Luffy replied brightly.

“I _am_!” Law insisted.

“How long til Law gives up this time?” Usopp asked.

“Betting until dinner,” Sabo sighed.

“Less,” Robin said.

“My money’s on he’ll declare victory when Luffy is distracted by dinner and forget to keep arguing, but then it’ll start up again and he’ll give up before bed,” Bepo said.

“Bepo, whose side are you on?” Law yelled.

“Sorry!” Bepo apologized.

“Fifty on Bepo’s bet!” Nami decided.

“Oh come on!” Law groaned.

.o.o.o.

**_Seventh_ ** _**Month**_

“Law!”

Law looked up to see the Straw Hat chef running towards him, waving a paper. “What is it, Blackleg-ya?”

“Luffy mentioned you knew this guy,” Sanji said, handing him the paper.

Law’s eyes widened at the headline. ADMIRAL AOKIJI RETIRES DUE TO INJURIES. “Bullshit.”

“Pardon?” Sanji asked.

“This is bullshit,” Law said. “Ice—ah, _Kuzan_ , he wouldn’t leave the Marines because he got _hurt_. Fuck, he’s one of the toughest logias in the world, how the hell would he get hurt enough anyway?”

“Isn’t your dad a Marine too?” Chopper asked and Law nodded, flipping through the paper.

“Wait… _Fleet Admiral Sakazuki_?” Law asked. “What happened to Sengoku?”

“Don’t know. Maybe Koala-chan can find out,” Sanji said.

“Mm-hm…wait, found him,” Law said. “ _Also honorably discharged was Captain Donquixote Rocinante, for personal reasons_. So he’s out too.”

“That’s your dad?” Sanji asked.

“Mm,” Law agreed. “Blackleg-ya, since Ace-ya’s flames are seemingly out of commission today, please set this on fire for me.”

“Why?” Sanji asked.

“Because I want it to be set on fire,” Law said, holding it out.

“…You’re more like Luffy than you’ll admit,” Sanji said, slamming a flaming kick into the paper that sent it flying into the ocean.

“Something is going on with the Marines,” Law said. “Kuzan wouldn’t just up and leave, same for Cora-san, and why the _hell_ Akainu’s in charge now…”

“Marinford really shook things up for us pirates. Why not for Marines too?” Sanji asked.

“Still, I wish we had some idea of—wow,” Law said, staring at Nami, Robin, and Koala. “Dare I ask?”

“You look amazing!” Sanji gushed.

“Thanks,” Nami said. “We decided not to try to get Brook back with violence…yet. We’re going to pose as groupies to sneak in and grab him.”

“I love a good opportunity to dress up!” Bentham declared, coming up behind the girls. Law noted his relentlessly pink coat and relentlessly quashed the flashbacks. It wasn’t fluffy, at least. Probably in case he had to ballet-fight in it.

“I take it Ballet-ya’s shapeshifting is going to get you through security?” Law asked as Sanji pouted at his “view” being disturbed. Law kicked him.

“That’s the plan,” Koala said. “Pretty soon all we’ll need is Zoro!”

“And isn’t he training with Mihawk until they kill each other?” Sanji asked.

“I thought it was just until he killed Mihawk,” Bentham said.

“Or was it until they tie?” Nami wondered.

“…We really need to look into what the circumstances are for getting him back,” Sanji mused. “For purely practical reasons.”

“And not because you have a crush the size of the ship, yes,” Robin said.

Law smirked as Sanji sputtered.

“It’s okay, I really think he likes you back!” Bentham said. “He really eyed me that time I shapeshifted into you!”

Sanji blacked out. Law kicked him gently, to no response. “…Well, that was fun.”

.o.o.o.

Naturally the recapture of their musician had warranted a massive party.

“I did not know Shachi had that much a talent for improvising lyrics,” Law mused as he and Luffy got ready for bed.

“Those were awesome!” Luffy laughed. “Even when you took his head off to try and shut him up!”

Law chuckled. He’d gotten heckled as a “party downer” for it and had relented…after pretending to almost drop Shachi’s head overboard. “I had fun with it.”

“I could tell. I like it when you smile for real, Traffy, it’s nice.”

Law paused, “What do you mean?”

“Well…you don’t smile a lot,” Luffy said. “I like it when you do. I like seeing you happy.”

“…I know,” Law said.

“You okay?” Luffy asked.

“It’s…how do I put this…?” Law muttered. “Sometimes it feels weird that you care about me.”

“But…we’re boyfriends. Why wouldn’t I-?”

“No, no, not that,” Law said. “That you care about me. Trafalgar D. Water Law. Not the guy with the power of the Op-Op Fruit, me.”

“Why’s that weird, though? Bepo cares about you.”

“But most people don’t!” Law said. “I’m important to the Navy, to Doflamingo, to most of this fucking world because I have the power that I have!”

“Well, yeah, it’s neat and all, and it makes you one heck of a doctor…” Luffy said.

“It’s a lot more than that…Luffy, how high is my bounty?”

“Four hundred million, like me,” Luffy said.

“The Op-Op Fruit itself was going to be bought by the Marines for five billion.”

“Wow, that’s higher than Shanks’ bounty!” Luffy said. “…Wait.”

“I’m worth less than the fruit,” Law explained.

“…That’s stupid. You’re a person, it’s a thing. Stop being stupid, Traffy, you’re too smart to be stupid,” Luffy said. He folded his arms and shook his head as if Law was doing something utterly ridiculous.

“Why did I fall for a stubborn lunatic like you?” Law asked dryly.

“Because I’m the only person awesome enough for you,” Luffy said, waving off the insult. “And I care about you, Traffy.”

Law smiled. Just like before Impel Down, he found that smiling at Luffy wasn’t as painful, wasn’t as fake. “I care about you too, Luffy-ya.”

He kissed Luffy on the cheek and was rewarded with a tackle-hug down onto the bed from his exuberant, rubbery boyfriend.

…There were certainly worse things out there, Law decided.

.o.o.o.

**_Ninth_ ** _**Month**_

“Killing old people isn’t against the Hippocratic Oath if they started it,” Law offered.

“…Still no,” Chopper said, flipping through his notes. “On the other hand, I think I’ve got my new ideas for my Rumble Balls down!”

“Yeah, after the geezer tricked you into eating too many and wrecking my ship,” Law grumbled.

“He does seem to have something against your sub. But don’t worry! Franky, Usopp, Jean Bart, and Shachi seemed sure they could fix it!” Chopper said.

“Doesn’t excuse Rayleigh for intentionally letting it get broken!” Law complained.

.o.o.o.

“Zoro!” Luffy cheered, hugging his swordsman. “We’re all together again, yay!”

“Another party?” Penguin asked Sanji.

“Yep, let’s get started,” Sanji said.

“Wait, I can go start, you say hi to your friend-” Penguin said.

“The stupid moss-head is not my friend!” Sanji yelled.

Law and Bepo looked up from their nap. Chopper tapped his hooves together nervously. Brook began playing ominous music before Nami smacked him.

“Oi, what was that, you dumb cook?” Zoro demanded, storming over. “I just spent nine months getting my ass kicked by my asshole old man and all you can say when I get back is ‘we’re not friends!’”

“And we’re not!” Sanji said.

“…Do we need to…do something?” Koala asked Sabo.

“Have your camera ready…I think they might actually have reached a tipping point,” Sabo said as Sanji and Zoro stared each other down.

Sanji slowly raised a hand and jabbed Zoro in the chest, “You didn’t even _call_.”

“I fucking did! Luffy, tell him I did!” Zoro said.

“Yeah, Sanji, remember, I told you when we found you,” Luffy said.

“He didn’t call when I was here,” Sanji said.

Franky grabbed Ace and Luffy as they both face-faulted.

“Was I supposed to? Hell, how was I supposed to know when they got you back?” Zoro demanded. “Why didn’t _you_ call _me_ since you knew where I was?”

“…Wow they really want to screw each other’s brains out, don’t they?” Bentham dryly asked Robin. She nodded sagely.

“I feel like we shouldn’t be watching this,” Chopper admitted.

“All right, all right, sexual-tension-filled reunions LATER!” Rayleigh bellowed, pushing Zoro and Sanji apart. “Time to see what tri-sword here knows. You two can make like bunnies later.”

“What?” Sanji yelped.

“Are you nuts?” Zoro demanded.

“Oh, I see,” Rayleigh said. “Look, boys, let me explain…when two people love each other very much-”

The deck was cleared out in under a minute, bar a snickering Brook.

“That really works well on anyone who’s younger than the speaker,” the skeleton commented.

“Yep,” Rayleigh said. “Finally, some peace and quiet…until I throw someone overboard anyway…”

.o.o.o.

**_Tenth_ ** _**Month**_

Law was pretty much used to waking up with Luffy these days. Or sometimes waking him up with a nightmare, but usually just waking up in the morning in bed with Luffy.

It was pretty nice.

“Um, Traffy?”

“Yeah?” Law yawned, stretching.

“Can I ask you about something?”

“Can’t promise I’m awake enough for a good answer before coffee, but sure,” Law mumbled.

“Um… _that’s_ been happening more.”

“What’s been happening more?” Law asked, before heat rushed to his face as Luffy pointed at his crotch. “Oh, that. You do know how that works, right? I’m going to need more than coffee if I have to explain getting hard to you.”

Luffy rolled his eyes, “I have brothers. I know what it is, Traffy. But…I mean…it’s been happening more.”

“I guess?” Law hazarded. Wasn’t something he paid that much attention to; morning wood was pretty common, medically speaking.

“It is because of me?” Luffy sounded unusually nervous.

“I don’t know. Why do you ask?” Law asked.

“Well, I mean…I mean if it’s cause of me…should I help you with it?”

“Do you want to?” Law asked.

Luffy seemed to cringe a bit, “…No.”

Law shrugged, “Okay. I can handle it in the shower.”

“Really?” Luffy seemed to relax.

“Of course, lots of people do that,” Law said. “…Oh. You thought…oh, no. Luffy, come here.”

He wrapped an arm around Luffy’s shoulders, “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, I promise. And I won’t get mad at you for it. Okay?”

“It’s just…you said you were like me. That you didn’t care about that stuff. But then it kinda started happening and I got worried…”

“That I’d changed my mind,” Law finished. “I…what I mean to say is…remember how you said you cared about me, not my powers?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I care about you, not about having sex with you,” Law said. “And even if maybe I am getting more attracted to you in that way, I can deal with it. All right?”

Luffy seemed to think on it for a moment, “All right.”

Law smiled, glad he’d been able to help Luffy feel better. Hell only knew it went the other way around often enough.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Law finally decided he really did need a shower, “What’s on the docket for today, anyway? More of Rayleigh-ya throwing you and Ace-ya at Sea Kings until you can make them back down?”

“Yep,” Luffy said. “Or at least until one of us can make them back down to save the other, you know, whichever works.”

“Mm,” Law hummed, gathering some cleaner clothes together. “I’m helping Tony-ya with his Rumble Ball experiments and then Nico-ya with some scheme for testing the limits of her generated limbs. Should be fun.”

“Sounds weird, which means it must be fun for you,” Luffy teased.

Law rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

.o.o.o.

“Question for the surgeon and the bear…” Rayleigh mused.

“What did we do?” Bepo whimpered as Law sighed and gave Rayleigh his attention.

“What, then, Rayleigh-ya?”

“That sword of yours…can it conduct electricity?” Rayleigh asked.

“Yes,” Law said. “I run Radio Knife through it.”

“Then why doesn’t Bepo there run Electro through it?” Rayleigh asked. “Can’t all Minks use it?”

“Well…I don’t fight with Kikoku that often…” Bepo admitted.

“But Law has another sword,” Rayleigh said. “Can’t that also conduct electricity?”

“So what you’re saying is…whichever one I don’t have, Bepo should, and should electrify it?” Law asked.

“I’m saying get both swords over here, you’re having an electric duel,” Rayleigh said.

Law and Bepo gave each other nervous glances as Law used “Shambles” to summon Kikoku and passed it to Bepo while he drew his tanto from inside his hoodie.

“This is going to hurt, isn’t it Captain?” Bepo asked.

“Yes,” Law agreed. “Because something tells me winner fights Rayleigh-ya.”

“You’d be right!” Rayleigh said pleasantly.

.o.o.o.

“Someone missed me,” Marco chuckled as Aces’ legs tightened around his waist.

“Marco please get me off this ship right now,” Ace muttered.

“Why?”

“Because otherwise Rayleigh will rope you into training when we should be having sex.”

“And we’re going,” Marco said, turning into his phoenix form and letting Ace on his back. “Seriously, what have you been doing?”

“He threw me in a Sea King’s mouth last week,” Ace said. “…I cooked it from the inside.”

“Well done,” Marco said. “So you got the fire problem fixed or…?”

“It works when I’m pissed off,” Ace admitted. “…Or when we have transponder sex.”

“I am so glad Vista gave me the idea for that,” Marco said. “Rocky island with no vegetation?”

“Yeah, I’d rather not burn anywhere down,” Ace admitted. “So, how you been?”

“Eh, dodging Marines, dodging this asshole of a new warlord-”

“Please tell me you don’t mean Buggy.”

“Oh hell no, he’s nothing,” Marco said. “This guy claims he’s Whitebeard biological kid.”

“Tell him that means jack all, cause your boyfriend says so,” Ace replied flatly.

“I would…if he was going after us instead of our allies.”

“…Marco let’s find this guy and set him on fire.”

“I knew you’d say that.”

“Yeah because we need to do it, so come on, let’s get going.”

“Ace, no. Sex.”

“…Okay, but what if we-”

“No.”

.o.o.o.

“Dare I ask why that took three days?” Sabo asked as his brother and Marco finally came back.

“You shouldn’t,” Ace beamed. Sabo resisted the urge to sock him in the arm.

“His intangibility works just fine now, if anyone’s wondering,” Marco added.

“…What were you doing that needed that?” Sabo asked as Luffy began pointedly ignoring Ace and Marco.

“How are things in the New World, anyway?” Law asked, probably out of sympathy for Luffy.

“…I never knew I could want to punch so many people in the head at once,” Marco offered. “Also our control over Fishman Island is starting to slip. Jinbe’s trying to come up with something but…yeah.”

“Well, call us if you need us,” Luffy said. “We’ll back you up.”

“Not til I’m done with you, you won’t!” Rayleigh called.

“Well then hurry it the heck up!” Ace yelled.

“Says the brat who skipped out for a few days!” Rayleigh said.

“Ace, he has been _planning_ what he was going to do when you got back. Run,” Jean Bart said.

“I can take it,” Ace said. “He can’t do worse than he already has…”

Ace ducked a thrown hunk of wood, “Ha!”

“Well look at that, someone finally thought to dodge…that one,” Rayleigh said, picking up a bucket full of rocks.

“You’re right, your teacher is mildly insane,” Marco muttered as Law created a Room. “What are you doing?”

“Not getting involved,” Law said, taking Luffy’s arm. “Shambles.”

Sabo rolled his eyes as they were both replaced with a harpoon from the sub. “Oh, sure just leave us-”

The three of them easily dodged the hail of rocks, which turned out to be a distraction so Rayleigh could tackle Ace, which turned into a Conqueror’s Haki fight in under a minute.

.o.o.o.

“Well that was fun,” Marco said.

“You’re the only one who still even feels like moving,” Ace complained.

“New World Pirate,” Marco bragged, running his fingers through Ace’s ponytail. “But…you’ll definitely be kicking ass when you get there, sweetheart. Assuming you remember to dodge what you can’t tank.”

“I know, I _know_!” Ace complained.

.o.o.o.

**_Eleventh_ ** _**Month**_

“Oi, Surgeon.”

“Yes?” Law asked.

“Going to a tattoo parlor?”

“Yes,” Law said. He’d said as much at breakfast that morning. He debated whether or not to accuse Ace of being hard of hearing as a new way to prod the guy.

“Am I…healthy enough or whatever to get one?” Ace asked.

“Unless it’s over the injury, sure,” Law said, shrugging. “I’d wait another year or so for that, let the scar tissue finish settling.”

“It’s not. So, I guess I’m going with you.”

“All right,” Law said, shrugging. “Any particular reason?”

“Want a reason to leave off shirts.”

“…Okay,” Law said. His entire torso was tattooed and that didn’t really dictate his fashion choices.

He watched Ace carefully as they headed for the shop, “You’ve definitely healed well. That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Ace said. “Still no sit ups?”

“Hell no.”

“Damn it.”

“So…what are you getting?”

“Big one on my back,” Ace said.

“You’ll be wearing shirts for a while after that, then, to hide the bandages so you don’t freak people out.”

“Voice of experience?” Ace asked.

“You’ll see,” Law said as they entered the parlor and locating an employee. “Mine will be pretty fast but that one,” he jerked his thumb at Ace, “will be several hours.”

“All right. Do you have the belli?” the man asked.

“Depends if your prices are reasonable, now doesn’t it?” Law asked.

“What do you want?” the man asked.

“Minor design inside these,” Law said, tapping the circles inside the sun-like ovals on his forearms. “And lettering on my other hand, matching the first. Black ink only.”

“Large one on my back, color,” Ace said. “White, red, and yellow.”

“Shirts off, then,” the man said. “Six thousand to finish within the day.”

Ace didn’t know Grand Line exchange rates like Nami did but Law seemed to find this acceptable and paid the man half up front. Law then took off his shirt and _holy shit_.

“You were definitely speaking from experience,” Ace whistled, looking at all of Law’s ink. “Like hearts, do you?”

“Long story,” Law said.

“We’re going to be here all day.”

“I’m still not telling you the long story.”

“Asshole.”

.o.o.o.

“That was a great idea,” Koala said. “Can’t believe we had to talk Nami into giving us so little belli, though.”

“You totally misread our navigator, then,” Sabo chuckled ruefully. “It’s give a good reason or no dice for _any_ belli.”

“At least for next time we know to _start_ by playing the ‘it’ll keep Sabo out of trouble for a whole day’ card,” Koala said. “Seriously, though, your trouble is nothing compared to your brothers…or Law….or Robin…or Franky…actually you’re better than over half the ship…”

“Only because Rayleigh’s been keeping me half-dead from Haki training,” Sabo sighed.

“Come on, you’re really good with Haki armor, you should embrace that,” Koala said.

“Observation would be better, I’m still nowhere near as good at shooting as Usopp,” Sabo said. “Still, good date and— _oh my god what the hell happened_?”

“What?” Law asked. His forearms and hand were bandaged and Sabo was looking between them and the bandages peeking out under Ace’s shirt. “Oh, we got tattoos.”

“Oh thank god,” Sabo muttered. “Ace, you gave me a heart attack.”

“I should look at that then,” Law said as the energy for a Room starting to swirl in his hand.

“How do you say that stuff with a straight face?” Koala asked in wonderment as Sabo squawked in panic.

“Talent,” Law said, shrugging.

“He’s actually kind of fun for an asshole once you’re used to him,” Ace said.

“Ace…don’t tell me you like him now?” Koala asked.

“Oh, hell no, and if I find out he did anything I don’t like with Lu he’s getting flambéed,” Ace said.

“Assuming your pilot light manages to work,” Law said.

Flames began to swirl around Ace, “Why you-”

“Traffy, what happened to your arms?”

Law yelped as Luffy careened into him at top speed. “I got my tats adjusted, and now my _spine injured_!”

Luffy stuck his tongue out, “Please, you’re fine.”

Law rolled his eyes, “That doesn’t mean you should jump on me!”

“Yeah, Luffy, what if he _was_ hurt before you jumped on him?” Ace asked.

Luffy blinked, “Oh…”

“Oi, get up here, I got everyone new clothes!” Nami called from onboard.

“New clothes?” Law wondered. “Why?”

“Says the man whose hoodie is barely clinging to life,” Ace said.

“Ace-ya, as a doctor let me assure you: clothing is not alive,” Law said.

“Except when Hancock wears snakes. That’s actually pretty cool,” Luffy said.

“Catch!” Nami said. “I tried to stick as close as I could to what you already have.”

“…No sleeves,” Law muttered as he held up his new hoodie.

“Hey, I got someone to put your dumb logo on the back so be grateful!” Nami said. “You want sleeves? Wear a shirt under it!”

“Why the back…oh,” Law said, noticing the zipper in the front.

“This shirt is awesome!” Luffy cheered, tossing his current one away and pulling on the red top with blue details. “Thanks Nami!”

“Ace, shorts,” Nami said, passing him new ones. “Got ones with better belt loops for those knives you love so damn much but almost never use.”

“Thank you, Nami,” Ace said.

Sabo watched in amusement as Luffy tried to pull Law’s current tops off to make him put on his new hoodie. While not actively stopping him, Law was being as unhelpful as possible by not lifting his arms or bending to help Luffy with the height difference. Luffy seemed to find the challenge great fun though, so all was well.

Theirs was a… _special_ relationship, Sabo had decided. More about being in each other’s flow and in sync than in love, though either in love or getting there _anyway_.

“Oh, oh, leave it open!” Luffy said as he finally forced Law’s shirt off and handed over the new hoodie. “Come on Traffy please?”

“Eh, sure, why not?” Law asked.

“Asshole, stealing my thunder,” Ace said as Sabo got a good look at Law’s tattooed chest. Those were a lot more heart designs than he’d have thought the Surgeon of Death would have on his person.

“Come on, Ace, Traffy’s tats are awesome, yours are probably awesome, no problem,” Luffy said.

.o.o.o.

While Ace was very pleased with how much everyone else liked his new tattoo, the crew’s Jolly Roger inside a fireball, he was a little annoyed that Luffy was having way much more fun tracing Law’s ink now that the surgeon was showing more of it off.

Jerk.

.o.o.o.

“Welcome to Rusukaina, kids!” Rayleigh said. “We’re going camping for six seasons…which here is six weeks. Nobody is allowed to get eaten.”

“You’re not going to do a darn thing to stop us from getting eaten, are you?” Usopp asked.

“If I’m in a good mood I’ll holler for your pals,” Rayleigh said.

“…Yep, we’re doomed,” Usopp decided.

.o.o.o.

**_Twelfth_ ** _**Month**_

“Your final test…is just for Luffy and Ace, I’m out of shit for the rest of you idiots,” Rayleigh said.

Perhaps as an indication of how used to their mentor’s ways they had become, not a single person fell flat at that remark.

“Your challenge…is to sail through the Calm Belt. Five times each way,” Rayleigh said. “Just the _Sunny_ , I’ll hang behind on the _Scalpel_.”

“So essentially if Ace and Luffy can’t keep the Sea Kings away…” Usopp groaned.

“We might be in trouble,” Koala agreed.

“You’d better not mess with my sub,” Law told Rayleigh.

“It’s a tin can, what’s to mess with?” Rayleigh asked. “It’ll be fine.”

“I guess you and I should trade off?” Ace said. “Pick up the slack whenever the other gets tired?”

“Yeah, Shanks could do one way all by himself so that should be okay, we’ll change off when we turn around,” Luffy said.

“I’ll help Chopper with his experiments…do a few of my own…” Law mused.

“I’ll finish the new weapons with Shachi,” Usopp said.

“Penguin and I will make sure none of you starve!” Sanji added.

“All right, let’s do this!”

.o.o.o.

“Hey Shanks.”

“Hey, Anchor, how have things been? Rayleigh gotten anyone killed yet?” Shanks asked.

“No,” Luffy said. “So…uh…Ace, you want to do it?”

“Shanks, remember all the times you got everybody through the Calm Belt when we were kids…well we didn’t know how hard that was until now,” Ace said. “So, um…you’re awesome?”

“You had to sail through the Calm Belt?” Shanks asked. “Jeez, your Haki really must have improved, I’m proud of-”

“We had to go five times each way,” Luffy said.

“…Kids I know I’m not there but please imagine me hugging you for a very long time because that is insane,” Shanks said.

“Uh-huh,” Luffy said. “Totally agreed.”

“So what are you going to do now?” Shanks asked. “Feel like stopping by for a party? Because five times through the Calm Belt both ways makes it sound like you need one…”

“Nah, we’ve got to pick up Jinbe and then we’re going to beat up Mingo cause Traffy wants to and it’s a great way to make a comeback, by taking out a Warlord,” Luffy said.

“Also maybe meet up with the New Whitebeard Pirates. Because _reasons_ ,” Ace said.

“You can have transponder sex, Ace, we’re not making a booty call!” Sabo complained.

“Sure we are,” Ace said blithely.

“Do not have this conversation while your poor Papa Shanks is on the line, children,” Benn called from across the room. “His head will explode.”

“..Oops,” Luffy said. “Sorry Shanks! Don’t worry, though, Traffy and I don’t have sex cause sex is dumb anyway!”

“I don’t think you’re helping, Luffy,” Ace said.

“And sex isn’t dumb to everyone, just you,” Sabo added.

“Boys, _stop. With. Sex_ ,” Shanks groaned.

“Sorry,” all three chorused.

“…So how are you?” Sabo asked after a moment more.

“Fine,” Shanks laughed. “So you three are the same old messes?”

“Nah, we’re brand new, tougher messes,” Ace declared.

“Acceptable. Benn, we’re partying tonight over that,” Shanks decided.

“Of course we are,” Benn said.

“We’re going to go to Fishman Island and pick up Jinbe!” Luffy said. “Also see if maybe we can help Marco kick out Big Mom so she leaves it alone.”

“…You’re not even in the New World yet and you’re challenging an Emperor?” Shanks asked, bemused.

“Clearly they take after you,” Benn said, smirking. “Mr. ‘Hey Benn I heard Blackbeard hid some stuff here so let’s wreck the whole place cause fuck him!’”

“Hey, I only did that…two, three—six times!” Shanks said.

“…Seriously?” Sabo asked.

“Nice!” Luffy said. “Well, we’ve got to get going! Love you!”

“Love you kids too,” Shanks said, hanging up.

They’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: The end of a fight on Fishman Island, Jinbe's back, Ace and Marco are dorks, Sabo has to contend with the entirety of the Sun Pirates being Koala's unofficial uncles, and Law gets a snail call from his dad. 
> 
> I know I skipped two months but I was out of ideas besides one sidestory that's going to be its own thing. Yeah, that's right...I even have filler episodes now...curse the plotbunnies.
> 
> Ace's issues in this are kind of based in the fact that he was the strongest member of the crew, pre-Marinford. And while he consciously knew being a logia didn't make him invincible...well, he was untouchable thru Paradise by most villains, so yeah, do the math. Add in that he couldn't train seriously for six months and you have a lot of his issues made clear. Ace spent a lot of training learning that now that he knows he can't just tank things (because he's not that great with Armament Haki) he has to incorporate dodging. Thankfully he's got Observation Haki to help with that. 
> 
> Given what he know of Rayleigh's canon training of Luffy, I can see him just being the biggest pain in the ass mentor you ever had...but he gets results. I see him as being a little old school though and having a vendetta against "weird" ships like subs. 
> 
> Since the timeskip is shorter, some stuff after it will be different (like, no Colosseum fighters in Dressrosa, Punk Hazard isn't in the same place for the experiments yet, Hody Jones wasn't as ready to move). They crew is NOT as strong as they are post the canon timeskip, but they are close due to starting a bit more powerful than canon.
> 
> As for the Heart Pirates...I am already juggling a bunch of extra characters in addition to the canon nine crew (Ace, Sabo, Koala, Bentham, Jinbe) so just pretend some of them went into non-pirate work they liked and Law was fine with leaving them to it offscreen or something. Keeping it simple with the five named members.


End file.
